This invention relates to a spinneret plate that may be used to produce by melt spinning a textile filament that may be combined with other such textile filaments to produce a yarn that may be readily fractured in a fluid jet to produce a yarn with free ends. The yarn with free ends may be made into fabric having a "natural" feel. The invention also relates to the textile filament made by use of the aforesaid spinneret plate.
Spinneret plates in which the outlet orifice is a shape other than circular are well known, see for example Moore U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,304, British Pat. No. 837,285 and British Pat. No. 853,062. It is also known to jet texture yarn to produce products having broken filaments and nodes and splayed sections, see for example Magel U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,725. "Fractured" yarns in which there are a number of continuous filaments that run the length of the yarn, and in which the continuous filaments have "wing" portions that are split off and fractured transversely are disclosed in Phillips U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,001.